villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hoyt Volker
"So, name your price. Everybody has one. You're all puppets and we're the one pulling the strings. The system was designed to work that way." - Hoyt to Jason during a lethal poker game 'Hoyt Volker '''is the true main antagonist of ''Far Cry 3. He runs the biggest slave trading system in the Southern Pacific, and he is the tyrant of the South Island of the Rook Islands. Compared to Vaas, Hoyt is a "demon". He is also the leader of the Privateers. He is voiced by Steve Cumyn. Biography and Personality Hoyt is a very sadistic and mentally unstable man and, according to Dennis, he's the "source of evil" on the islands. He has a bloodthirsty army of Privateers and appears to not cope with rule breaking and goes as far as burning people alive in a cage and making other Recruits watch. One of his top men is Sam Becker. He appears in the beginning of the game, telling Vaas to take care of the rejects, then walks away, then after Jason sees him with Riley in a hallucination. After Jason meets Willis Huntley, he sends Jason to burn his Marijuana crops with a flamethrower, then Willis shows Jason that he's become "popular" by showing him of recording of Hoyt talking with Vaas, after Vaas tells him he doesn't "Give a fuck" then Hoyt, in his anger, threatens to implant Vaas's head on his car, but then immediately calms down afterwards. Hoyt then later goes to Beras Town with his Privateers and holds three men hostage, then he makes them all run through a mine field or be shot, two of them were killed and one of them survived. Hoyt also has a hit-man named Buck, who buys Jason's friend, Keith, and, after Jason saves Keith, Keith tells him that Riley has been "killed" by Hoyt. Jason swears to avenge Riley, then after Jason killed Vaas, the alliance between Vaas's Pirates and Hoyt's Privateers is broken. Then Jason goes to the South Island to kill Hoyt, and allies with Willis's undercover agent, Sam Becker. Jason becomes a privateer recruit by stealing Foster's uniform. After doing some work, Hoyt is talking with Jason and tells him to torture the prisoner who is Riley, and Hoyt finds out that "Foster" is Jason Brody, by a video that Hoyt found of Jason, but does not speak of it until the Poker game which Jason and Sam are invited to. After Jason and Sam destroy Hoyt's Phones and Fuel Depots, they enter his compound for the Poker Game, after Jason and Sam show their cards, Hoyt stabs Sam in the throat, and then later cuts off Jason's Finger, then they engage in a knife fight and then Jason stabs Hoyt in the side chest and neck, or the neck and head (depending on the player's action) which kills him, which leaves Hoyt's organization destroyed. Trivia *Pagan Min from the sequel Far Cry 4 is a mix of Hoyt and Vaas Montenegro. Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Video Game Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Knifemen Category:Gamblers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Sociopaths Category:Gunmen Category:Slaveholders Category:Successful Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Barbarian Category:Complete Monster Category:Drug Dealers Category:Mutilators Category:Gangsters Category:Xenophobes Category:Power Hungry Category:Family Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Defilers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Nemesis Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Mature Category:Mastermind Category:Mercenaries Category:Greedy Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Ruler Category:Mobsters Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Fearmongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Final Boss Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sophisticated Villains